Change of Heart
by SesshoumaruLove
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango find they have feelings for each other. Should they tell each other and risk everything or keep quiet? dun dun dun InuSanSessRin
1. Sango's feelings

Note: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. But I dearly wish I did. dreams There is not many new characters in this story but I'll tell you there will be a couple of Naraku new villains. Here are pairings I put up – InuSan and SessxRin

Inuyaha found himself on the floor. "How the hell did this happen?"

He was in yet another battle with one of Naraku's henchmen.

"Whey doesn't Naraku come and fight me instead of you losers!"

"Heh, well I'm afraid he doesn't want to waste his energy. Although I'm quite sure that he will in due time come and get you." Said the evil minion.

Kagome looked at the man with an angry look. "YOU SHUT UP KOPIAS! Inuyasha could kick your ass any day!" Kagome felt her cheeks reddening from the fact that she had just stood up for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a heartening smile. He felt so much tension in his body that he felt strong and ready to defeat Kopias. "Are you ready for the whooping of your life?" Inuyasha charged to him with the tetsaiga and Kopias fell to the ground.

Inuyasha picked up the jewel shard and handed it to Kagome. "Good job Inuyasha! But you could've been a little faster! I'm going to be late for school!"

Kagome hurriedly sped off to the well saying her goodbyes while running.

"Bye Kagome." Everyone said.

"Wow Inuyasha, finally a battle that we don't have to help you with." Sango said sarcastically.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Fine work back there." Said Miroku.

As they were walking Sango couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. This past week she'd been feeling differently towards him. And lately she had been taking a lot more baths just to smell nice when Inuyasha was around. Even though she and Miroku had slight feelings for each other. Sango couldn't help it. She found Inuyasha to be utterly irresistible.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his room by the blazing fire. He was sitting on his chair just thinking. Lately he'd been kicking himself for looking at Rin. He noticed she was getting taller. Practically to his nose. And that she was filling out her kimonos better than usual. Her soft curves were magnificent. "I can't stand it any longer. I must not think of Rin this way. She is still just a child!"

Just as Sesshoumaru had said that Rin had hurried in to tell Sesshoumaru about her day.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin had a great time today. She had stolen

Jaken's hat and hid it somewhere. He is still trying to find it!" Rin giggled loudly and

made Sesshoumaru have a slight grin on his face.

"That is wonderful dear Rin." Said Seeshoumaru.

Suddenly Rin jumped on to Sesshoumaru's lap to give him a hug. He had this intense intimate feeling that made him blush and immediately dropped her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, why have you dropped Rin?"

"Sorry Rin, but you must go to bed. It is too late for you to stay up. Now go."

Rin had an unpleased look on her face but did as she was told.


	2. Inuyashas feelings

**Well, Sorry I made the last chapter so small! My apologies. Please no flames but if I spelt something wrong please feel free to tell!**

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang rode back to their campsite on Kilala. They jumped off onto the ground and began to unpack their things. Kilala purred and turned back into her normal cuddly size. And Inuyasha went and laid by his regular tree while Miroku and Sango started to get something cooking.

"Miroku, why don't you get some wood for the fire. And Inuyasha get off your lazy ass and go get us some meat or fish!."

"Fine Fine Fine. But I don't understand why Miroku cant do it. He's already been groping and grabbing things." Said Inuyasha.

Sango giggled loudly while Miroku's face turned white.

"I resent that Inuyasha. I know for a fact that this whole trip I have not groped or done anything of the such!"

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that." Said Inuyasha.

Sango got up and went to grab some cooking utensils Kagome got for them from her time. It worked quite well. They had pots and pans and weird ladles made of some plastic material.

Inuyasha and Miroku came back with plenty of wood and fish. "Thanks Fellows! You've done quite well!" She patted them both on the head and when she touched Inuyasha's, she had this tingly feeling and she just wanted to keep her hand there forever.

"Will ya get your dang hands off my head? Your grossing me out!" Inuyasha growled.

Sango laughed. She loved Inuyasha's rude side. If she did that to Miroku he'd take it as a sign for him to rub your butt.

Inuyasha felt this weird feeling after Sango touched his head. Could this be that she liked him more than a friend? Or is it him just being paranoid? If Kagome saw this she would sit him until his face turned red.

Rin felt sad after being told to go to her room. She thought of things she might've done to make Sesshoumaru displeased of her. She felt so sad she began to cry. She was hurt. She didn't know what she had done and Sesshoumaru didn't show her any compassion. She knew she was growing up. By the next moon she'd be 15. Rin felt this urge everytime she saw him to just grab him and hold him forever in her arms. But that never would happen.

Sesshoumaru laid on his chair once again. Could Rin be angry at him for making her go away? She didn't really do anything wrong. But he did. He was thinking badly. But he realized that Rin was growing up. She wasn't a mere child after all. She had gotten more mature besides the fact that she was still hiding Jakens hat but who wouldn't? He kept thinking of her. Rin is more than anything he could want in a woman. No Youkai woman in the world could match up to her. He also noticed when Youkai female suitors called to him that she would start to look down and go to her room. Was this her saying to him that she loved him? He was so confused. And he usually was always on top of his game. Sharp as ever. "Women." He thought. I can't figure them out. Sesshoumaru got up and went into the hallway and straight to Rin's door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Rin, may I come in?" he said

Rin sniffled and said "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

He walked in swift as ever looking calm and sincere. He knew he must be kind and gentle or Rin would hate him if he said the wrong things.

"Rin. I know I said some wrong things. And I know you are confused. But listen to me."

She listened closely just so she wouldn't miss what he would say.

"I love you. But you're still young so I wont bother saying anything else. Are we clear?"

Rin looked at him with her delicate eyes. This is exactly what she wanted. She looked him face to face and went in for a kiss. There lips touched. She was so happy and yet scared of what would happen afterwards. She loved him and nothing would stop her. Not even him. They slowly backed away looking at each other. She was ecstatic. He looked a bit deranged. He knew it was wrong but he did love her. He got up and said "Rin, I cant right now. Not now." He said good night and left.

The hours passed and they all were about to go to bed. Sango laid by Kilala. Miroku and Inuyasha laid next to each other near the fire. And the cute little Kitsune lay next to Kilala wrapped in its tail. Sang still laid awake looking at Inuyasha. Why did she now have feelings for him? After the months they've been together. Why now?

Inuyasha listened to the breeze passing and opened his eyes. He looked around and his eyes caught to Sango's. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. Her innocent face but then her demon killing abilities. He didn't know why he kept staring at her when he had feelings for Kagome. He just waited to see if she'd move or wake up saying his name. It was so nice just to be there. To be so close to her.

The next morning they awoke to a very peppy Kagome. "Hey guys! I aced my test! It was so cool! I came in there right when the bell rang and everyone was just staring at me because I haven't been to school in a month! They thought I was expelled. But no I was here in another time."

"Very nice Kagome." Said Miroku. He looked at her with sincere and joyful eyes.

Inuyasha was quite happy to see Kagome. But he'd rather see Sango sleeping sound again. "Hmmph, why would we care Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"SIT! Hmm. That'll teach you to be nicer to me!" Kagome said with a grin.

"Fine Fine. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Everytime a word came out of his mouth he'd be straight to the floor. Sango never did this to him. He thought of all the days where he'd make fun of her and all she did was giggle. Not exactly like Kagome at all.

"Alright guys lets get a move on. I sense a jewel shard West." Kagome said loud and clear.

They all packed their things and headed out of the forest.

Kilala meowed while Miroku, Sango, and the little kitsune got on its back, while Kagome jumped on Inuyasha. Sango felt a bit of jealously while Inuyasha held Kagome. She seemed to like it. Sango couldn't bear watching it and turned away.

They were traveling for what seemed hours until the landed near a small village called Suprios.

"Alright get of my back." Inuyasha let go of Kagome but let on her feet.

"Fine but you don't have to be so mean about it!" Kagome yelled.

They walked into the village where Kagome had sensed the jewel shard but everything seemed normal. People stared vigorously at them. Probably because no one had every seen a monk, demon slayer, hanyou, and a school girl together.

A/n: Hanyou is what Inuyasha is (half demon)

As they walked further they could see a small area where no one was. It seemed like the forest behind it hid one of Naraku's many fortresses.

* * *

**Ill stop here for now. Ive got writers block. **


End file.
